Raining On Sunday
by AtomicFire
Summary: Ron always loved a rainy day. Songfic, Oneshot.[COMPLETE]


AN: Don't own Kim Possible or the song used within... not doing this for money, but for fun!

* * *

_**Raining On Sunday - Keith Urban 'Golden Road'**_

Ron slowly walked back into the bedroom, pausing to look out the floor to ceiling windows at the storm that raged outside. Swirling, howling winds, driving rain, punctuated by flashes of lightning and claps of thunder. He turned back to the inside, back towards the only one that mattered.

He was nude, as was the woman who held his attention and awe as she lay asleep on their bed... _beautiful beyond words._

_It ticks just like a Timex_

_It never lets up on you_

_Who said life was easy_

_The job is never through_

_It'll run us 'til we're ragged_

_It'll harden our hearts_

_And love could use a day of rest_

_Before we both start falling apart_

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

'_cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

The mission had been a long and hard one, he had left Friday noon just returning after dark on Saturday worn and weary. His love had decided they needed a day to themselves, the phones were off the hooks and the weather outside made curling up together even more of a welcome thought.

The intimacy they had shared this morning had been earthshaking to them both, 4 hours after beginning they had collapsed into each others arms and sank into contented sleep.

_Your love is like religion_

_A cross in Mexico_

_And your kiss is like the innocence_

_Of a prayer nailed to a door_

_Oh surrender in much sweeter_

_When we both let it go_

_Let the water wash our bodies clean_

_And love wash our souls_

Ron couldn't believe they had only been married 3 years, on days like this it seemed like they had been together forever, they were so in tune with each other. It seemed so funny now how it had all come together. There had always been random thoughts about dating here and there over the years. Ron knew that he had a crush for a long time on the woman that lay in the bed... she made the fire in him come alive with just a gaze in his direction. As she lay there now, curled up hugging the pillow he had been under his head a short time ago he was reminded of their first night together, a night not unlike this day... storms driving emotion. They had admitted the mutual attraction they shared and realized in that instance it was much more than simple attraction... crazed lust and pure honesty blended with unconditional love to forge an unbreakable bond.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

'_cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

Ron moved to the edge of the wide king sized bed, they had thrown off all but the bottom sheet in the mornings activities but he didn't mind, the warm and humid summer air made it feel as though the sheets were always around him, perfectly comfortable.

He looked to the perfect sleeping form of his love, her hair like silk, the eyes that sparkled for him and him alone... the breasts that he knew every curve and foible of, oh how he loved to tease those pert nipples and feel the shivers roll through her slender frame. She stirred in her sleep and her legs crossed... those beautiful long legs, they felt so good wrapped around him... either his waist or his head as the pleasure allowed.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, enjoying the taste of cinnamon on her lips and the sweet smell of peppermint on her skin... he could not envision trading this day for anything.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

'_cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_Let it rain _

She looked like an angel descended from heaven as her sapphire eyes fluttered open and focused on the man she loved at her side.

"Ready for round 2, Ron-Ron?" She said in a husky, wanting tone.

"Always Bon-Bon." He took her in his arms, and as the storm raged outside two hearts bonded again inside.

Ron had always loved rainy days, he loved them even more now.

* * *

AN: Just a simple as apple pie songfic my scattered mind came up with while I was working on new chapters for my ongoing tales, inspired by the RonBon fics out there and the good people that wrote them. Thanks. 


End file.
